Pearl's Oyster
by Annabeth'sOwl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on walk on the beach, a little surprise waits for them, or should I say percy. A little jealousy.   PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHERS!    READ, LAUGH, REVIEW. REPEAT! :   Thank You.


"Hi Percy," I said as I walked down the dock. Percy's head popped out of the water with the funniest expression. I'll never get use to him popping out of the water completely dry.

"Hi Annabeth!" He beamed. "Want to go for a swim?" He stuck out his hand. I started to grab for it but I declined.

"I can't." I said. ,"I have some cleaning to do in my cabin, to prepare for tomorrow." He put his arms on the dock and laid his head on them. He's cute black hair blowing in the sea breeze.

"You can't spare even a second for a Percy?" He said doing puppy dog eyes at me. I couldn't say no to thoughts sea green eyes.

"Ugh, the truth is, I don't want to get wet, i have a speech later." I said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about getting wet?" He smirked as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in to the water.

"Percy!" I screamed before I was pulled underwater. I gulped the air. I looked around. I was in a bubble. I let out the air. He started laughing. , "Don't ever do that again! But it seems I always forget what you can do." He just kept laughing. He took my hands and I sat on his lap.

"You see? Not that bad after all?" He beamed. I giggled.

"It's hard to say no to a shirt-less Percy." I joked. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you would say something strange." He laughed. We just sat there for hours, talking.

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" I asked. Percy's irresistible green eyes lit up.

"You got it." He said. The bubble brought us to the shore then popped. It took me awhile to wake up my legs. Percy took my hand and kissed me on the cheek. While we were walking down the beach, Percy kept making the tide splash my feet, which resulted me splashing him back. "Oh!" He said playfully. "Now you're going to get it!" He bended down and splashed me. I started to run but I lost my tennis-shoe. It started to float out to sea. Percy ran into the water. He then disappeared under the waves. Then, he reappeared surfing a wave, but he didn't have a surf board. He was just riding the wave. He waved the shoe as he neared the shore.

"Show off." I yelled. He just laughed and almost lost his balance. I went deeper into the ocean to meet him. He had a silly smile on this face. He handed me my shoe, it wasn't even wet. , "Thanks." I said as we walked hand in hand back to shore. I slipped the shoe on and then started to walk again. Percy took off his flip-flops and put them in his backpack. He turned and motioned towards the water. The water rose in return.

"Looks like the tide is coming back for your shoe." Percy joked. ,"Want me to take your shoes?" I slipped my shoes off and handed them off to him. He put them in his bag and took my hand again. I rubbed my toes into the moist, cool sand. It reminded me of Percy, but not the moist part. That would've been strange. The cool part, always there, free-spirited.

Percy stopped walking and sat down. We were holding hands so I was forced to sit.

"Why did we stop?" I asked. Percy smile at my question.

"My father told me when I first came here, this was the best stop to build sand castles. I thought you would in join building one, you know Miss. Architect." Percy laughed. I blinked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. For two hours Percy and I joked and built sun castles. But whenever I tried to add my name he would wash it away. "Not fair!" I said playfully. He took my stick and wrote his name and mine in a heart.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded dreamily. Then, we heard something splash in the water. Percy looked out to the sea. By the shore was a mermaid lounging on a large rock. She was motioning Percy to come to her. Her gorgeous red hair was wind-blown. Her expression was worried and troubled. Percy stood up and jogged over to her. She looked awfully pleased with that so I followed him.

"What's the problem?" He asked his voice filled with worry. One of the things I loved about him was his love to help.

"Oh, my boyfriend, Triton," Percy flinched at the name Triton. Triton was Percy half-brother. The mermaid continued. "broke up with me."

"What's your name?" I asked. She turned her head sourly.

"Μαργαριτάριι." She spat.

"Oh, nice to meet you Pearl." I said. She rolled her eyes at me saying her name in English. Then, she turned her attention back to Percy, which made me uncomfortable.

"I need a boyfriend now…" She said as she grabbed Percy's arms.

"Um…" Percy trailed.

"Get your fish-fingers off him!" I said standing my grounds. Pearl turned from Percy's face.

"Who's she?" She asked Percy as if I wasn't here.

"My _girlfriend._" He said. He made she heard girlfriend. Pearl looked at me with loathing. She looked at the water beneath me and I sunk into the wet sea floor. Percy's eyes grew large. He looked at the mermaid then at me. He mouthed 'Sorry.' Pearl grabbed his shoulders and was pulling him closer when he mouthed 'Help me, now please.' I pulled myself out of the muck and grabbed Pearl. I threw her far out sea. Wow, never under estimate your strength when a mermaid is hitting on your boyfriend. Maybe, Percy might've helped.

"And if you ever lay hands on him again, there be more beating where that came from! You better swim! If I ever see you again, I'll make you into a balloon animal!" I yelled as she franticly swam away. Percy looked at me with hearts in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed me.

"You're cute when you're jealous." He laughed. I took his hand.

"Shut up."

THE END!


End file.
